Heal Me
by missmandymalfoy
Summary: In which Ginny starts falling for the enemy, Harry thinks he's turning out gay, Ron can't decide between Hermione and Lavender, Lavender keeps fainting, Hermione decides on a "new style", Snape starts caring, Moaning Myrtle starts acting like a shrink, Blaise is emotional, Crabbe and Goyle are as stupid as ever, and Draco is on self-destruct mode. Hogwart's is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: In which Ginny starts falling for the enemy, Harry thinks he's turning out gay, Ron can't decide between Hermione and Lavender, Lavender keeps fainting, Hermione decides a new style, Snape starts caring, Moaning Myrtle starts acting like a shrink, Crabbe and Goyle are as stupid as ever, and Draco is on self-destruct mode. Hogwart's is turned upside down.

**Warnings**: Language, cutting, sucidie in later chapters, kissing, rape, and lots of flirting

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**Heal Me**

"Hu-my-ne, pash thuh bwead," Ron dribbled pudding down the front of his of shirt and his chin. Ginny's lip curled, crinkling her nose at her blood relation. She shifted her gaze to Hermione, who was just as repulsed.

"Honestly, Ronald, I think you need a run in with Emily Post," she scolded, but passed him the bread basket anyways. Ron paused in his eating only to swallow and query,

"What's Emily Post?"

At this point Hermione face palmed. Ginny rolled her eyes. It was just the same old same old routine. She felt as if she were stuck on a merry-go-round, her life going in a constant circle. Sighing, she allowed her eyes to shift around the Great Hall.

There was Cho Chang at the Ravenclaw table, her face set in a dead on stare at somewhere near Ginny's left shoulder. Ginny turned, making a soft "oh" when she saw the messy raven-haired boy with the disheveled glasses beside her. Letting out a soft snort, Ginny returned to her staring at other people. Further down the Ravenclaw table sat Luna Lovegood, her dreamy gaze fixed on…Draco Malfoy? Ginny spit out her pumpkin juice. What? Since when did that happen? Well, whatever that was, she wished them the best of luck…

Terry Boot caught her eye, and Ginny gave him a once over. _Not bad, not bad_, she thought to herself. Harry gave her a weird look, did she say that out loud? Based on the peculiar expression he was wearing, she was guessing so. Not bothering to explain herself, she turned back to the attractive Ravenclaw, who gave her a wink. A slight smile caught the corners of her lips before she looked away.

The Hufflepuffs were nothing to look at. The only one worth chasing after was Cedric Diggory, but since he was long gone, there weren't many options. A pang of sadness went through her for a moment at this thought.

Now, there were the Slytherins. Ginny nodded approvingly. Though cruel and rude, they were the real eye candy at Hogwarts. Everyone is that house was just too damn sexy for their own good. Ginny's eyes automatically searched for the platinum blonde head, as usual. Now that boy was easy on the eyes, as much as she hated to admit. However, Ginny would never breath a word to Harry, Hermione, nor Ron about her little attraction towards him. Not only because they hated him with a passion, but because she was dating Harry, and she was a loyal girlfriend. Ginny again snorted; here she was doing some eye flirting with a load of guys while her boyfriend sat oblivious beside her.

Now she felt like a terrible person.

Shaking off the feeling of betrayal, Ginny averted her gaze back to the Slytherin table, searching. When she finally found him, she was surprised to see Draco looking slightly put out. Okay, that was an understatement, he was looking miserable. Harry, who had been watching Ginny's trained eye the moment it settled on the Slytherin table, nudged her.

"Hey, what's up with Malfoy?"

Ginny frowned. "You noticed too," she said.

Hermione looked up at this point. "Now that you mention it, he does look awfully sad. I hope he's okay," Ah, the genuine, caring Hermione, Ginny thought.

"Actually, he's been acting off all week," Harry pointed out. "Have you seen him in classes? In DDA he looked really worried, and kept tapping his quill of the table. Then in Herbology he wouldn't stop biting his lip, and-" Harry stopped. "What?"

"Umm, Harry? Do you have something to tell us?" Hermione said kindly. Harry frowned.

"Your obsession with Malfoy has been getting a little…over the top…" Ron decided to bring up. Why did he have to join this conversation? Why couldn't he just go back to his pudding? Harry did a mental groan.

"It's not an obsession! I'm just worried that he's plotting something!" Harry covered quickly. Though not convinced, the others accepted it.

"Maybe he's found out he's gay or something," Ron muttered a minute later. All four Gryffindors turned to watch the Slytherin. He was currently pushing his food around on his plate, looking very put out. Pansy Parkinson was clucking about him like a mother-hen, and Ginny could catch the words "You need to eat!" exasperatedly coming out of her lips. Blaise Zabini, a dark Italian Pureblood, and also known as Draco Malfoy's best mate, sat on his other side, watching his friend worriedly. _Huh, who thought Slytherins actually cared for each other_, Ginny thought bitterly.

Suddenly a pair of deep brown eyes was staring at all four of the Gryffidnors. These eyes belonged to none other than Blaise Zabini himself. He frowned, turned to his friend, then back to the potential "stalkers". His eyes flitted back in forth for a bit before he poked Draco in the ribs. Draco brushed him off at first, but Blaise continued to poke him to the point of aggravation. Draco's head snapped up when Blaise leaned over and whispered something in his ear. The grey eyes flickered around the four lions, probably just noticing that they were all staring at him.

He looked terribly confused and a little freaked out.

Who can blame him?

"You think so? I mean, that he's gay?" Harry asked. Was it just Ginny or did he sound a tad bit hopeful? She shuddered at the thought. He was dating her. She was all set. Right?

Seamus Finnigan , who had only just heard the last part of their conversation, decided to join. "I reckon nobody can tell but Malfoy 'imself," he claimed. Ginny frowned.

"Why is that?" she asked. Seamus looked only too glad to explain.

"Well, you know, that boy doesn't have that nickname for no reason!" he hooted happily. Again, Ginny frowned.

"The Slytherin Prince?" she asked, confused. Seamus's eyebrows shot up. Ginny noted that one quarter of one had been singed off the other day in Charms. So he raised…an eyebrow and three-quarters?

"No, I'm talking about the other one," a smile crept onto his face.

When no one said anything, Seamus sighed. "Slytherin Sex God ring a bell?"

"Slytherin…Sex God?" Hermione asked for all of them. "Where have I been?"

"Apparently he has an amazing body. Abs, arms, broad chest, silky hair you can run your fingers through…." Seamus said. Was Ginny the only one that felt herself grow a little hot?

Seamus wiggled all 1 ¾ of his eyebrows.

Ginny was starting to suspect that Malfoy wasn't the gay one here.

"There is no apparently about it. His body is better than that," Lavender Brown piped up, and Padma Patil cooed in her sex fantasies.

"Wait, how do you know?" Ron spit out his mashed potatoes, turning to Lavender, wide-eyed, who burst into a fit of giggles.

"He's laid almost every girl in this school above fifth year, and has snogged twice as much," Seamus said. "Girls and boys alike,"

"Oh Seamus, don't be getting yourself excited. He is strictly straight. Trust me," Lavender said again, her lips curling into a smile at the memories Lord Voldomort couldn't begin to imagine.

Seamus frowned and shrunk back in his chair, returning to his dinner. "Slytherin Sex God…" Harry said thoughtfully. Ginny watched him, a little concerned.

But what really concerned her was why she was so bothered about everyone having their hands all over the Slytherin Sex God.

* * *

"Come on Drake, you need to eat," Pansy put a hand on his arm. No, she didn't note the muscle she could feel through his shirt. Nope, not at all.

Draco barely heard the kind words come out of his friend's mouth. Yes, they were strictly best friends, nothing more than that, despite the opinion of the public. It was just her, Blaise, and Draco, and Pansy liked it like that. She felt safe knowing that they would never leave her side.

The blonde didn't respond, and Blaise and Pansy exchanged a worried look. "Hey, at least Snape didn't give us a detention earlier," Blaise piped up, trying to lighten the mood. Draco's stormy grey eyes continued to stare down at his plate.

Pansy gave up on dancing around the subject. "Alright, what's wrong?" she inquired, tugging on his shirt sleeve. Draco snapped his wrist away from her, ignoring the surprised look on the curly blonde haired witch.

"Seriously, Draco, you haven't been acting like yourself," Blaise added, frowning disapprovingly.

"We're really worried about you," Pansy said quietly.

"You shouldn't be. Stay the fuck out of my business," Draco said harshly. Blaise blinked, Draco had never snapped at them before. A hurt look filled Pansy's face and she sucked in a breath.

Draco's face softened. "Sorry, I'm just stressed right now. It's nothing, don't worry about it," he squeezed Pansy's hand, which she squeezed back.

Though still not convinced, both Slytherins knew that was all they would get for an answer. For now at least. "I'm leaving, I've got things to do," Draco prepared to stand up.

"But you need to eat!" Pansy cried exasperatedly. Draco shook his head.

"I'm fine," he said shortly. "Not hungry," he added. Pansy stopped him from standing by putting a clawed hand on his leg, digging her nails into his flesh.

Draco hissed. "Stay," she snapped at him, and he obeyed. Blaise, whose eyes had been wandering around the Great Hall, leaned in to Draco.

"Um, Drake?" he said, sounding uncertain.

"Shh, I'm trying to get him to eat," Pansy said, going mother-hen on both of them. Blaise shrank back a little, but he was still persistent.

"Draco? Seriously, I think you might want to know-"

"Shut up, Blaise," Pansy said again, slamming a pile of mashed potatoes mercilessly onto Draco's unwilling empty plate.

"The Gryffindors are staring at you again," he blurted out. Draco didn't even look up.

"They're always staring at me. They probably think I'm plotting something," he said nonchalantly.

Blaise shook his head uneasily. "No, I mean, like really staring at you," Draco sighed and looked up.

"Holy shit,"

Blaise couldn't agree with him more.

"Um, what exactly are they doing?"

"You know, I'm not going to lie. I'm feeling a bit self-conscious right about now," Draco said, watching the Gryffindors with wide grey eyes.

"Uh, ditto," Pansy said, putting on a steal glare. The Gryffindors didn't back down.

"Well this isn't weird at all," Blaise said.

"You'd think they'd take a hint," Draco said flatly.

Pansy pouted. "You know, I don't think I can eat anything now either, and that fudge other there was looking real good,"

Draco rolled his eyes, the first sign of a real emotion the entire day. "Come on, let's go back to the Common Room," Blaise stood up, but Draco shook his head.

"I have to meet Granger in the Head dorms for some sort of meeting,"

Disappointment crossed over both of his friends faces. "Oh, well, see you around then," Blaise pouted, and Pansy stuck out her bottom lip. Draco nodded.

"Yeah, see you," then he stood and strode swiftly out of the Great Hall. Pansy turned to Blaise.

"I guess we should get going too?" she asked. Blaise nodded, and the duo set off. Just as they reached the doors of the Great Hall, the Golden Trio and the littlest Weasley, _was it Jenny_? Did as well. The two Slytherins remained silent as they allowed the rambunctious group to pass them.

"Yes!" Weasley, the male one, was in the middle of saying.

"That's great, Hermione, how'd you manage?" Potter asked, looking pleased. The bushy haired bookworm, Granger, grinned toothily.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to complain! This is the first night that I have no Head duties at all in weeks!"

Pansy and Blaise stopped walking. "Did you just hear that?" Pansy ground her teeth together, looking murderous.

"I sure did," Blaise growled. He was more worried than mad, however.

Because what did Draco have to hide that he would lie to them for?

* * *

**Hey guys! This came to me in a dream, and I just decided to go for it! I'm sorry for all of you who are waiting for updates on my other stories, I promise they will come soon, but I also am in the middle of Finals right now, so I don't have much time. **

**So, I bet some of you noticed the hints of Drarry in there, but sorry, this is a Draco/Ginny fic! You'll start to understand different character's motives as the chapters go on! **

**Anyways, I hoped you liked the first chapter! It's just a hint at what is to come!**

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Cassia4u, thanks for the review, it means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Heal Me**

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Hermione asked politely, while Ginny secretly scoffed. She knew that Hermione had never been a big fan of her, and was only asking as to not be rude. Personally, Ginny didn't like Hermione much either. So what if she sometimes secretly made the scales tip and Ron ended up with Lavender after a long night? She wasn't doing anything _illegal_.

"Yeah, I've got loads of homework to do," the little red-head lied smoothly. Was it just her imagination or did Hermione's eyes light up when she said 'homework'? Ginny snorted, not even bothering to cover it up. She turned on her heal and left the Golden Trio to do whatever they wanted.

Sighing, Ginny wandered through the empty halls. It was still in the middle of dinner, so not many people were out. At one time she passed by Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, but they didn't even insult her, much less acknowledge her. They were too caught up in their own world. Besides that, she saw no one else, other students probably wanted to eat instead of spend their time moping about the castle, she thought bitterly.

Ginny gave a slight start when she noticed that she was on the second floor. Not sure how she got there, and finding that she didn't really care, Ginny rounded the corner, only to find herself on the ground in the next moment.

"Oof," she grunted when her backside hit the floor. She felt a pain shoot up her back on impact, and she inwardly groaned. _Great, more injuries before Quidditch. _Ginny turned her blue eyes up to the person she had crashed to, and apology forming on her lips, but it caught in her throat.

The other person, a male, had not fallen like she had. Instead, he had caught himself and kept balance, watching the girl tumble before him. Ginny stared up into the stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. She waited for him to insult her, to say something about her family or money, but he didn't. Instead, much to her surprise, he offered her his hand.

Ginny stared at his face for a moment, which was blank of emotions, then to his hand. What if he snatched it away when she reached for it and laugh at her? She stared at it more closely, but her decision never came. Instead, her eyes widened. "Oh Merlin, your hand, you're hurt!" Ginny said, scrambling to her feet. She heard a gasp, but she didn't know if it had come from her. Not thinking about what she was doing, she grabbed his hand and pulled it to her, bringing Draco along with it.

His hand was all bloody and the flesh over his knuckles was open. Ginny frowned. "What happened?" she asked, concerned. She stared up at his face, and noticed he looked worse then she thought. There was no doubt that he was still the most attractive guy at school, but his eyes, usually bright with humor and mischief, were dim. His angular jaw was set, and his hair was sexily disarray from running his hand, the uninjured one, through it. Ginny couldn't help but notice that his made him all the more irresistible.

"Why do you care?" he asked her, but to her surprise, he didn't yank his hand away and accuse her of being a traitor like she thought he would.

Ginny stumbled to find an answer. "I don't," she said, but she winced when it came out and saw his face. Not only did she sound like a heartless bitch now, but Ginny could have sworn she saw his face fall. Something she recognized flashed through his eyes, but she couldn't place it at the given time.

Draco pulled his hand back, but gentler than she thought he would. "If you don't care, don't ask," he said icily, then he brushed past her. Ginny stood, staring at the place he had been just seconds ago. She whirled around to see where he went, but she didn't find Draco. Instead, she found Pansy Parkinson, with her hands on her hips and not looking pleased.

"Weasley," she said curtly. _This should be fun_, Ginny thought sarcastically. She nodded in acknowledgment.

"Parkinson, is there something I can do for you?" Ginny asked politely. The blonde witch's eyes narrowed.

"I was just wondering if you enjoyed your little chat with Draco," she asked pleasantly. Ginny stopped herself from shuddering, but a shiver still travelled up her spine. _Damn Parkinson, she can be bloody terrifying when she wants to be. _

"I just bumped into him by accident, if that's what you mean," Ginny told her honestly. What was with this girl?

"It looked like flirting to me," Pansy growled. Ginny's jaw dropped in shock. _Flirting_? Was this girl insane? How on Earth was that _flirting_?

Ginny just glared at the blonde Slytherin, having no other better response to that. Pansy held her nose high and sniffed. "Very well then," she flicked her hair and stalked off. Ginny stared after her with a raised eyebrow. _What was with her?_

Brushing off her thoughts, Ginny decided to try and forget it all. Except she couldn't. What had happened to his hand? Did he do that to himself? To say she was worried was an understatement.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson sat in the Slytherin Common Room, staring at the fire flickering before her. She was worried about Draco, though she wasn't sure if she should be. She was more confused than worried. Sighing, she turned a little to look at the Italian beside her. He was reading a book, and she was bored as hell. Not to mention that she couldn't focus on anything right now. Pansy stood and brushed herself off, and Blaise finally looked up.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, frowning. Dinner would be over soon and everyone would be retiring to their dorms. Pansy sighed.

"I need to think," she said only that as she brushed past him and out of the Common Room. The coolness of the dungeons was inviting, caressing her skin which was hot for no apparent reason.

Draco wasn't new to mood swings, but he had never really lied to her before, right? She hoped not, at least. She knew she was probably blowing up this entire thing. There had to be a logical reason for him to lie, or maybe he just mixed up the dates. That was perfectly possible. But for some reason, something else was nagging her at the back of her mind. Sighing again, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, she settled herself in one of the many corners of Hogwarts. Often times she escaped to go sit on a window sill or behind a statue, just to be alone.

Pansy pressed her back against the stone, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. There was no sound at all until she heard footsteps. She carefully peeked around the corner of the statue, where she saw Draco making his way through the corridor. Good, now she could give him a piece of her mind, Pansy prepared to stand, but stopped suddenly when she saw the youngest Weasley, _Jennifer?_ Rounding the corner just then, slamming smack into Draco. Pansy shrunk back, deciding to observe instead of intervene.

The red-head tumbled to the ground, but Draco managed to catch his balance. A smile quirked at her lips; this was something she had always loved about him. The young Malfoy heir moved with such grace, it was captivating. Confusion clouded her eyes, however, when Draco stretched out his hand to help her up. Ginny stared at it like it was contaminated. Pansy was about to laugh it off, but she gasped when she saw the damage done to his hand. _What on Earth…?_ She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, scolding herself for making noise. How awkward it would be if she were found in this predicament. How would she explain herself then?

"Oh Merlin, your hand, you're hurt!" Ginny cried, getting to her feet clumsily and grabbing Draco's hand in her own. Something dropped in Pansy's stomach when she did that. What confused her was that Draco wasn't pulling his hand away from her. Pansy frowned, which turned into a glare when she noticed the color on her friend's cheekbones.

"Why do you care?" Draco demanded in an icy tone. Pansy watched the emotions flicker across Ginny's face, and the disappointment on Draco's when she said,

"I don't,"

Pansy recognized the look that flashed across Draco's face before he hid it behind his cool and composed mask. It was the expression he got after a verbal sparring match with his father. Pansy would find him, Lucius's only son, broken down and feeling as if he were good for nothing and no one. Pansy was always there to comfort him. But why did Ginny's opinion matter to him so much?

"If you don't care, don't ask," Draco was pulling his hand back much kinder than he should've been. Ginny looked as if she were hit with the stupefy hex. Pansy decided to step in. She crept behind the Weasley, causing Ginny to jump when she turned to call Draco back.

Putting her hands on her hips to create and more imposing figure, Pansy stepped out with a smirk. "Weasley,"

The surprise that registered on the red-heads face was priceless, but she quickly contained it. "Parkinson, is there something I can do for you?" she asked through gritted teeth. Pansy wasn't one to dance around subjects, she narrowed her eyes and got straight to the point.

"I was just wondering if you enjoyed your little chat with Draco," she asked pleasantly. Pansy did a little cheer when her words came out more terrifying when she had first meant them to.

"I just bumped into him by accident, if that's what you mean," Ginny eyes got all wide and innocent in that Gryffindor way of hers.

"It looked like flirting to me," Pansy growled. She watched Ginny's jaw hit the floor, but there was something else besides surprise, it was more like…hope? No, that couldn't be right.

But instead of saying words, Ginny just glared at Pansy in a way that Pansy was sure was supposed to be threatening. "Very well then," she flicked her hair haughtily and turned on her heel with an air of triumph. She could feel the Gryffindors eyes burning into the back of her head as she stalked away.

Pansy was all riled up, but she didn't know why. She found that she didn't know a lot of things lately. She stomped into the Slytherin Common room, ignoring the freaked out looks she was getting from her angry aura. The blonde witch came to a halt in front of Blaise, who was right where she left him.

"Yes?" he asked lightly, his eyes still on his book. Pansy grabbed his book and wrenched it from his lap, tossing it across the room. Blaise snapped his head up to her.

"What the h-" he began, his voice thick, but Pansy didn't let him finish.

"Blaise, we have to do something about Draco."

* * *

**I will elaborate more and you will start to understand more in the next chapter. But for now,**

**Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

He knew that his friends wouldn't believe his lame excuse for escape, but it was all his mind could think of. Draco Malfoy tore through the empty corridor, trying to get anything that was in his mind out of it.

Draco slowed to a stop and leaned against the wall. He was in an isolated corridor, not unusual, as it was dinner time. He pressed his back against the cool stone, listening to the heavy beating of his heart. Memories haunted him, hoarding his mind and threatening to break the mask he had so carefully composed seventeen years ago. A Malfoy must not feel. A Malfoy must not show emotion.

Draco scoffed, looking at himself now. If someone had told him that he would be heading in this direction a year ago, Draco would have scoffed and admitted them to St. Mungo's. He would have done anything to prevent it.

But now he found that he hardly cared.

It was his father's fault. Draco knew that deep down the blame didn't all lie with Lucius Malfoy, but he found it easier to let the brunt of it be bared by him. Draco didn't understand, why didn't his father understand? Being flawless was impossible, though Lucius Malfoy didn't think that being immaculate was impossible to achieve for his son.

"_A disappointment, tainting the family name…"_ the words floated through his head, and unknowingly, Draco drew back his fist and punched the wall as hard as he could. He didn't realize what he had done until he felt the warm blood gush over his clenched fingers, the skin breaking over his knuckles, and the pain shoot through his hand.

The blonde stared at his hand in awe, unclenching it and studying the pulsing blood before his eyes. It was numbing yet exciting at the same time. Adrenaline rushed through his heart again, fast like the blood dribbling across his pale fingers.

He spread his fingers to see the extent of the raw wound. Draco sighed to himself; it was large enough that people would ask questions. But then again, maybe not. No one had asked him what was wrong yet, so why assume that they ever would?

Draco resumed to walking down the hallway, deciding it was best to clean up his hand before many people noticed. His mind was clouded as he picked up his pace and turned the corner of the hall, only to find someone small smacking into his chest at the next moment. He caught his balance quickly on the wall, steadying his body, but the other person wasn't as lucky, and was sent tumbling to the floor.

Big eyes stared up at him expectantly. His breath caught in his throat. Great, of all people he had to run into, it was Potter's girlfriend. No doubt she would go running to Potter saying that he attacked her. Then the rest of her family would be involved. His eyes travelled down her trademark red hair, like the rest of the Weasley's, except it was a deeper, darker red, then the orangey red that the rest of her brothers had. It was kind of…pretty.

They stayed like that in silence for a moment before Draco offered his hand to her, too late realizing that it was the injured one. He watched as her eyes widened comically and she scrambled to her feet. He would have been pretty sure he heard her gasp too, if he didn't know that her mouth didn't at all move and no sound came from her until she said,

"Oh Merlin, your hand, you're hurt!" she exclaimed, taking his hand in hers involuntarily. _Ginny, that was her name_, went into Mother Hen mode and automatically pulled his hand closer to her to inspect, bringing Draco along with it. "What happened?" she asked curiously. Draco was seriously touched by the small amount of concern she was showing him. Maybe some people in the world did give a damn about what happened to him after all. Ginny continued to stare at him, and he realized that she was waiting for an answer.

"Why do you care?" he settled on the safest thing he could say. It didn't occur to him afterward that the response he got could impact him greatly. Ginny stood speechless for a moment before regaining her composure. That was one of the things he liked about her, quick on her feet, always something on the tip of her tongue. Draco hadn't seen her loose her cool once. _What are you talking about? You don't __like__ anything about her._

"I don't,"

That was all it took for that little comfort he had to come crashing down. Draco exhaled, steeling his face and making it impossible to read. "If you don't care, don't ask," he pulled his hand away, forcing himself to ignore the hurt he saw flash through her eyes. _Those eyes…_

Draco pushed past her, taking care not to brush her shoulder too hard. By the time he reached the door, he faintly heard his name being called, but he didn't turn back. Instead he kept walking until he reached a painting of a knight riding a horse. "Trust," he said in a monotone, and the portrait swung open obediently.

And so he entered the Head common room, dead set on going to bed.

But of course he didn't get to his bedroom as soon as he planned. Because there stood Hermione, blocking his bedroom door, clad in underwear and a tank top.

"I suppose we should get back to the Common Room," Harry said, standing. The rest of the Golden Trio nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Hermione!" Ron said, sad to see her go but giving her an enthusiastic farewell.

"I don't have patrols tonight, actually. I have the entire night off," Hermione said.

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed a little too loudly. He did a little happy dance, which made Hermione face palm in embarrassment. Luckily, Harry grabbed his arm before he could do a fist pump.

Harry grinned at her. "That's great, Hermione, how'd you manage?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to complain! This is the first night that I have no Head duties at all in weeks!" she smiled back at her friends happily. She didn't break her grin as Zabini and Parkinson passed by her looking angry as usual.

"What's up with them?" Harry asked, and Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't care," Hermione said happily, and Harry nodded. Just then she noticed Ginny walk by sulkily. "Ginny, what are you doing tonight?" she asked her. The red head turned, surprised.

"Oh, I-" but Hermione cut her off, thinking she was being polite.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Half of her wanted Ginny to say no. Maybe more than half did. She had never taken much of a liking towards the youngest Weasley. She was too much like Lavender Brown for her taste.

"Yeah, I've got loads of homework to do," Hermione perked at this, not noticing that Ginny said the white lie a little too quickly. All that passed through her mind was that at least someone was getting their homework done. Ginny snorted for some reason that Hermione couldn't place, causing her to narrow her eyes at her back until she was out of sight.

The Gryffindor Common room was as welcoming as always, the red colors and warm glow of the fire making Hermione feel right at home. However, something felt off when she settled on the couch next to Harry while Ron took the armchair to their right. Something felt even more off when Lavender Brown stationed herself in Ron's lap.

Hermione felt her heart clutch. It was like fourth year all over again. Hermione put on a sunny smile, determined not to let this side factor ruin her night. It contrasted with her darkening eyes.

The evening did not pick up as it should have. Harry sat on the couch beside her, his face fuzzy with confusion. Occasionally he would take off his glasses, swipe them with the cuff of his shirt sleeve, then pinch the bridge of his nose.

Lavender had gotten off of Ron's lap, she was lucky, for Hermione didn't know how much longer she could bear it and promise Lavender's safety. However, now she was currently pushing herself in Ronald Weasley's face, much to his delight or disgust, Hermione could not tell.

And so the night went on, a competition between the two girls to gain the fortunate Ron's attention.

Hermione became far too tired of Lavender's cleavage and Ron's drool. She got up, giving Harry a pat on the knee before standing and exiting the Common room without another word. She quietly made her way to the painting of a Knight on a horse. "Trust," she whispered, her voice barely audible. The portrait swung open, and Hermione scampered inside. She dropped her book bag on the ground carelessly and raced into the bathroom, quickly locking the door behind her.

Hermione slowly turned to face the girl staring back at her through the glass. She didn't understand why Ron couldn't notice her. She continued to stare at the girl.

She had dull brown eyes. Hermione grabbed a piece of her hair, watching the other girl do the same. She turned it in her fingers. It was bushy and wild. Her heavy robes concealed her. Hermione stripped off her school robe until she was only standing in her tank top and underwear. If she truly wanted to make Ron notice her, she would obviously have to change.

Hermione returned to her room and went into her closet. After some fishing around, she finally found a little pink bag. It had been a gift from Parvarti for her birthday last year. Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

She pulled out a little tube of lip gloss; mascara; eye shadow; blusher; and foundation. On a little note card was a charm for straightening hair. Hermione exhaled, her hand shaky as she once again closed the bathroom door behind her and picked up the lip gloss, swiping it across her lips so that they turned coral and shimmered. She carefully put on some eye shadow, not wanting to go too dark, and then some mascara.

The girl stepped back and surveyed herself in the mirror. Sleek chocolate brown hair fell past her shoulders, chocolate eyes stared back at her, and pretty pink lips pulled into a smile at the sight before her. Hermione sighed, she had never done this before, and she felt…pretty.

Flipping off the light in the bathroom, Hermione padded over to her bed, reaching for her book bag, before groaning to herself. She had left it in the Common room. If she was quick enough she might be able to retrieve it before Draco came back. Nodding to herself, she wouldn't start falling behind on homework because of a makeover, Hermione started down the stairs. She had just passed in front of the Head Boy's bedroom when the Head boy himself came clambering through the portrait hole.

Hermione didn't think much of it until he looked up and she saw his eyes widen.

Oh yeah.

She forgot how she was dressed.

* * *

**I know Hermione was OOC, so please don't tell me that she was. Right now, I am trying to show you a bunch of different POVs to get a feel of everyone. Meanwhile, tell me what you think!**

**Review :)**


End file.
